<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When the Towel Drops by Lunasent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368122">When the Towel Drops</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunasent/pseuds/Lunasent'>Lunasent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Humor, Humorous Ending, Love, Lovey-Dovey, Naked Female Clothed Male, One Shot, Romance, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot, Surprises, Teasing, Towels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:00:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunasent/pseuds/Lunasent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia gets a video from Amanda that shows some kind of challenge with girls filming their boyfriends' reactions when they drop their towels. Liking what she saw, she decides to try it on Rafael.</p><p>*Just a little short oneshot. I saw the video and thought it was kinda cute.*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When the Towel Drops</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>I Don’t Own Any of the Law &amp; Order Characters</b>
</p><p> </p><p>My finger tapped against the smooth surface of marble at a speedy pace. Brown eyes identical to my own glared back at me while I pursed my lips. I must have been staring at myself in the mirror for over ten minutes. Rafael was in the living room grading assessment papers from one of his classes. We had the place to ourselves tonight. Noah was at Amanda and Sonny’s place for a sleepover so it was just the two of us.</p><p>It was said Amanda that was the reason I was standing in nothing but a towel and having a mental argument with myself. She’d shared a video with me earlier that morning of some kind of challenge on TikTok or Snapchat or something. Whatever the hell social media app it was, it was a trending challenge that involved young women walking up to their unsuspecting boyfriends wearing nothing but towels and then letting them drop. Revealing their nude bodies appears to certainly take the men’s attention away from whatever they were doing and are more than eager to humor them.</p><p>Amanda had written with the video;</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Saw this earlier, tried it with Sonny</em></b> <b></b> <b></b></p><p><b></b> <b><em>last night</em> </b> <b><em>and it was awesome! He</em> </b></p><p>
  <b> <em>nearly burned down the </em></b>
  <b><em>kitchen lol.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b><em>Maybe you should try it on Barba?</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>- Amanda</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>At first I didn’t know whether to be mortified or laugh my ass off. I ended up doing both. But I couldn’t deny that the video did intrigue me. It was also kind of cute in a way. I still wasn’t too keen on recording yourself wearing nothing but a towel and then posting it online, but the pleased expressions of their boyfriends was almost warming. That it showed they were putting their girlfriends first. Acknowledging them. Dropping whatever it is that they were doing to make love.</p><p>It was easy to picture Amanda catching Sonny off guard while he was stirring pots and pans. I had to be honest, it looked like fun. Seeing your partner’s reaction to you giving the best invitation for some time in bed. Amanda certainly had guts. I did too. But for some reason I can not for the life of me muster up enough courage to march in that room and drop this towel in front of my boyfriend. What was the deal? It wasn’t like we haven’t had sex before. In fact we were pretty well versed in that regard. Turns out that Rafa’s an excellent lover. The best I’ve had actually. Add to being a good partner, he’s great with my son. Noah adores him and they have a lot of fun together.</p><p>I’ve been hit, shot, assaulted, taken hostage and tortured. Survived it all. And now I’m feeling stupidly shy because I was about to do something rather bold to my boyfriend. I felt like I was back in college when I experimented with my bisexuality with a woman for the first time. </p><p>“Oh, come on!” I growled at my reflection. It’s Rafa. He’s seen me naked before. Not like an extra arm sprouted from my waist. <em> Just go out there! </em> I told myself. <em> You can do it! </em></p><p>With a final nod at the mirror I let out a defeated huff and finally exited the bathroom. The hallway seemed to get longer with every step I took as I got closer to the living room. Rounding the corner, I peaked to see Rafa still sitting on the couch. He was hunched over the coffee table that was covered in assignments and a few folders, scribbling on another paper with a red pen. His jacket was strewn over the back of the couch. The sleeves of his office shirt were unbuttoned at the wrists and rolled up to his elbows.</p><p>I took a deep breath and proceeded into the room. The pads of my bare feet sounded on the hardwood floor as I stepped around the couch. </p><p>“Hey, honey,” He greeted as his eyes remained glued on his paper. “Have a good shower?”</p><p>I straightened my back and let the towel drop to the floor. The thud from its weight made his brow go up in its signature arch and he lifted his head. His expression going from confused to shocked. The pen dropped from his fingers and his eyes went impossibly wide. Then the corners of his lips lifted into an appraising smirk. He chuckled, slapping the folder shut and pushing all the paper to the side. Standing from the couch with a knowing smile, he sauntered over to me, “Not that I’m complaining,” His eyes traveled from my feet up my body to meet meet eyes, “But what’s the occasion, <em> Mi Amor?</em>”</p><p> I crossed my arms over my chest, smiling at his pout when my breasts were blocked from view. “I just thought you could use a break from all that paperwork. And we’re alone.”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s right.” He agreed, now standing right in front of me. His hand reached up to stroke a finger up my arm. “Just us. The whole apartment to ourselves. I can’t remember the last time that’s happened.”</p><p>I shrugged my shoulder with fake resolve, “Well, if you need the quiet to finish your work, it’s no big deal. If you’re too busy I get it.”</p><p>His green eyes narrowed and before I knew it, he’d lifted me into his arms. “I have until Monday to grade the papers. Who knows when we’ll have the place to ourselves?” The room spinned around me as he carried me to the bedroom. Shutting the door shut, he deposited me on the bed and crawled over me as I lay flat against the duvet. His arms on either side of her head as he leaned in close. “I love you.”</p><p>I grinned and took hold of his suspenders to pull him closer, “I love you too.” And brought his lips down on mine. <em> Thank you, Amanda! </em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>